1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to water well bailers.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Bailers, i.e., fluid sampling apparatuses, are typically elongated tubular bodies having hollow interiors and a type of valve to contain a fluid after it has entered the bailer. The purpose of the bailer is to retrieve water from a water well (which term includes groundwater monitoring well, supply well, or irrigation well). FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary plastic bailer that may be used to extract well water.
One problem that has been identified with low-density (non-metallic) type bailers is that these types of bailers stick to the side of a well due to adhesive and cohesive forces acting between the well wall and the bailer. Adhesive and cohesive forces are generated between the bailer and well wall because of humidity and condensation of water on the well wall, and water on the outside of the bailer after initial contact with groundwater. Due to the low-density (light weight) nature of these bailers, adhesive and cohesive forces are able to overcome the force of gravity thus impeding the descent of the bailer Thus, there is a need for an improved bailer.